Just say yes
by DressandTie
Summary: I've read a few proposal fics and although I absolutley adore them I always wonder what happens next? what are other people's reactions when they tell them? tinsy bit of facebook at the the end Proposal/ish fic if you hadn't guessed rated T for things implied
1. The Aftermath

**I've read a few proposal fics and although I absolutley adore them I always wonder what happens next? what are other people's reactions when they tell them? so I got out of my writer's block hole and wrote this**

**tinsy bit of facebook at the the end**

* * *

A few hours after Blaine had screamed "YES!" Kurt was sitting staring at the ring on Blaine's finger in awe. He couldn't bring himself to go to sleep, not like his fiancé anyway, as if on cue Blaine let out an adorable moan and blindly grasped the air, searching for Kurt. The other boy giggled and kissed his fiancé (actual fiancé! he still couldn't believe it) briefly on the forehead before retreating out of the bedroom.

The fashion designer checked the time on the oven as he settled himself at the breakfast bar nursing a large mug of coffee; he had to tell someone before he exploded with happiness. It was 5.30 am, his dad would have to be up for work in half an hour, surely he could wait that long. Apparently not.

* * *

Burt Hummel woke up bleary eyed at the sound of the phone ringing. He panicked when he saw that it was Kurt. 'Oh God please let him be ok' Burt prayed to a god that he didn't believe in before remembering what Kurt had been planning the previous night. Sighing he quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake Carol and padded into the corridor before finally picking up. Please let it be good news.

"Hello Daddy" Kurt whispered scared that if he said anything louder that he would wake up and this would all be a dream. He had already lost count of how many times he had pinched himself.

"Kurt kiddo is everything ok?"

"It's perfect" the son smiled against the phone "absolutely perfect"

"He said yes?" Burt asked

"He said yes!"

Burt was so proud of his son. Many people had always thought that Kurt had been the 'woman' in his relationship but the fact that Kurt had been the one to propose, Burt hoped would prove them all wrong.

"I'm so proud of you bud" Burt sniffed

"Dad are you crying?"

"No" Burt lied wiping away a stray tear "when are you two going to come visit us?"

"As soon as Blaine gets a few days off work, I swear that we'll come soon. I miss you"

"I miss you too kid. I'm sure that Carol can't wait to fawn over that ring"

"Well it did take me about 3 months to find the perfect one" Kurt admitted.

His father chuckled "That's my boy, now stop talking to your old man and get back to your fiancé."

"I love that word"

Burt laughed "love you bud, see you soon"

"See you soon Daddy" Kurt said hanging up and started to laugh hysterically "I'm going to marry Blaine Anderson!" he said aloud "I'm going to marry Blaine Anderson!" he repeated a little louder and started dancing around the kitchen "!'M GOING TO MARRY BLAINE ANDERSON!" he said again repeating this like a mantra at the top of his voice.

"Hey Kurtie" Blaine said suddenly appearing in the doorway "I've got something to top that". Kurt stopped his manic happy dance. What could possibly be better than that? "I'm going to marry Kurt Hummel" Blaine exclaimed throwing himself into Kurt's arms and attacking his lips and neck and behind his ears and ok then... they were going to do that in the kitchen.

* * *

Once the two men were lying on the floor exhausted trying to regain normal breathing patterns Blaine announced that he needed to ring Cooper, "I should probably ring mum too." Blaine's parents had been divorced for nearly ten years now. His mother had promised it had not been because of Blaine but her son knew that his 'lifestyle choice' was, at least in part responsible for the breakdown of his parents' marriage. "You should probably ring 'Cedes too" he told Kurt "She'd probably cut me if she found out from someone else"

"True" Kurt admitted. Kurt and Mercedes' friendship had steadily gone back to what it had once been when he had graduated and Mercedes had moved to New York to work for him when her singing career had not taken off. "I'll ring her and Rachel and then we'll reconvene in here ok"

"Yes my darling fiancé" Blaine smiled as Kurt's eyes lit up at his last word.

* * *

"Cedes, he said yes!" Kurt exclaimed the minute his bff picked up. Kurt may or may not have gone deaf at the screams of his best hag.

"Of course he did, that boy adores you Kurt. I'm so excited for you! I get to be the maid of honour right?"

"Well you'll have to fight with Rachel and Santana over that title." Kurt giggled as he could practically hear Mercedes pouting "Of course you can honey, I'd want nothing more."

"Oh Kurt this is so exciting, we're going out to celebrate tomorrow yes?"

"Sure 'Cedes do you want to go for coffee?"

"Celebrating Kurt celebrating, this calls for a lot more than coffee. I'll pick you up at seven"

"Ok" Kurt said feeling slightly scared

"Good boy. See you tomorrow"

"You picked a good day to propose" Blaine announced when he came back into the room, "no work today, I get to cuddle you all day"

"Oh Gaga no, I'm marrying a cuddle whore, what have I done!?" Kurt mocked

"Shh you love it"

"Mmm yes I do" Kurt admitted locking lips with his fiancé (FIANCÉ!)

* * *

"Do you want to do it or should I?" Blaine finally asked when they finally broke apart to come up for breath.

"Do what?" Kurt asked timidly

"Change our Facebook relationship statuses

Kurt grinned cheekily before turning on his laptop

**Kurt Hummel:** HE SAID YES!

**Blaine Anderson:** How could you ever doubt that that I wouldn't?

**Kurt Hummel:** I never did Mr Future Hummel-Anderson

**Blaine Anderson:** I love you Mr Future Hummel-Anderson

(Kurt Hummel likes this)

**Kurt Hummel** is now engaged to **Blaine Anderson**

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Finn Hudon**, **Wes Montgomery** and 2053 others like this)

* * *

**Was it pants? it was wasn't it? well there is the actual proposal if you want to read that. i'll upload it here if anyone cares to read it**


	2. The Proposal

**Many,many,many thanks, hugs and cupcakes to funkyfifi and Hannah for your reviews and everyone who favourited and followed.  
**

**I just want to remind anyone who thinks that Kurt should not be the one proposing of what one Kurtie Hummel said in season 1 when Burt was spending 'guy time' with Finn, "I'm a guy too." **

**Disclaimers: I dont own Glee or any of the characters, if I did it would be the Klaine show and as Finchel would get little to no screen time. Also Glee would never end and not have silly hiatuses ps. only two weeks till new Glee :D p.p.s If I owned Glee future Klaine would be the New Normal **

**I do not take responsibilities for any cavaties caused by this work of fiction.**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was nervous as he stood at the jewellery counter of Tiffany's. It had taken him months but he had finally, finally found the perfect ring. The platinum ring with a rectangular, Lucinda cut diamond was exactly what he was looking for. It cost him more than a year's rent but Blaine was worth it. He would give up the world for Blaine; he would even consider selling his scarf collection if it would ensure Blaine's happiness.

The night had to be perfect. Kurt had rung in every favour that he could to make sure that this ran smoothly. Apparently being a successful fashion designer had its perks.

* * *

Blaine Anderson was nervous; Kurt had been acting strange all week. Blaine was starting to panic. Kurt would never cheat on him would he? After 8 years together Blaine had hoped that he knew Kurt inside out but his recent behaviour had really baffled him. If Kurt wasn't cheating on him, what else could it be? Did he no longer love Blaine? That could be possible. Their sex life had been pretty much dead for weeks. 'Oh God Kurt is going to break up with me' Blaine thought anxiously, he was convinced that this was the end.

Dejectedly Blaine trudged into the kitchen, if Kurt was going to end things, what was there left to live for? Sighing heavily Blaine opened the fridge to take out the milk to make his morning coffee. It was a Friday and the school where he worked was having a teacher training day. Joy. He hated those days. The only upside of them was that he didn't have to be in until ten and this one of the rare days when Kurt had left the apartment before him.

* * *

Blaine had a teacher training day today which Kurt knew he despised. He figured that this could either mean that this could be disastrous as Blaine would be in an awful mood when he got back or be a good thing because Kurt would be able to turn Blaine's frown upside down. He was hoping for the latter and he may or may not have bribed the head teacher to go easy on Blaine.

Time flew by as Kurt ran around the house preparing for the most important night of his life to date. Unaware of the clock signalling that it was already five in the afternoon (where had the time gone?) Kurt was mindlessly singing to himself as Blaine let himself into the house.

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back_

_It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind_

_Only love_

_Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too_

_For the touch of your warm skin_

_As I breathe you in_

"Kurt?" Blaine asked "I thought you were at work?"

Kurt was shocked at the sound of his second favourite sound in the world (the first being hearing Blaine singing) "Ummm...I..." he faltered, what could he say without blowing the surprise "I've been at home sketching" He hated lying to Blaine.

"Oh" was all that Blaine managed to say seeing right through Kurt's lie "Why are you lying to me?" he asked tears starting to appear at the corners of his eyes.

"Blaine…I…."

"Who is it?" Blaine asked cautiously, fearing the answer.

"Who is who?"

"Don't lie to me Kurt" Blaine glared at the floor tiles

"I…Blaine…I would never…y-you know I would never…Please Blaine" Kurt was sobbing now, he had been so excited, how had everything changed?

"What's going on then Kurt? Something has been you've been acting oddly all week."

Kurt sniffed "It doesn't matter, you wouldn't want to know anyway."

"Want to know what?" Blaine asked sensing that he might just have ruined something, what exactly he had no idea but it had obviously been important according to Kurt's distraught expression.

"I had arranged to….Oh gaga Blaine it doesn't matter…you don't want to…you can leave…I won't make you do anything that you don't want to do." Kurt sobbed retreating to the bedroom.

'Well done Blaine' the shorter man scolded himself 'you've gone and upset the most precious person in your life just because you were insecure Fan-friggin-tastic.'

"Kurt?" Blaine asked anxiously knocking at the bedroom door "Baby I'm so sorry I love you"

"Blaine go away it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does everything that matters to you matters to me. Please let me in."

Kurt audibly sniffed and reliantly said "fine"

Blaine gasped at the sight that greeted him when he entered the bedroom. Kurt was crying on the bed as he had expected but the room, Oh God Blaine what have you done, was strewn with rose petals and hundreds of un-lit scented candles were placed around the room.

"Kurt did you do this for me…for us?"

Kurt nodded his head silently brushing away his tears. Blaine chuckled and flung himself towards the bed. "Oh Kurtie I'm sorry that I was so ridiculous I love you so much I am so so sorry. Please forgive me. I can't believe I ever doubted you. You are so amazing Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" The shorter attacked Kurt with his lips.

"I love you too honey."

"This is beautiful babe" Blaine said gesturing at what Kurt had done with the room

"Well it was meant to be for later."

"Now we're talking" Blaine grinned cheekily

"Go get changed Blainers, I have plans for tonight."

"Sure thang babycakes" Blaine said winking and stalked off to the walk in wardrobe

Kurt giggled his boyfriend was hopeless.

* * *

Dinner was exquisite. Blaine had no idea how Kurt had managed to get them a table at the most exclusive restaurant in New York. Being on the arm of a famous fashion designer definitely had its perks.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked once he had paid. Blaine had tried to stop him insisting that it was too much and Kurt really should let him pay but his protests had fallen on deaf ears.

"Yes I'm ready; I want to show my boyfriend how grateful I am to have him."

Kurt giggled "That will have to wait"

"What you mean? there's more surprises?"

Kurt giggled again and nodded before lacing their hands together and leaving the restaurant, thanking their waitress as they went.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as they were walking towards the next destination

"Yes my love?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" the excited puppy/man replied literally bouncing on his feet, he knew this building, they had been to the theatre where Kurt had stolen inside the first time he came here many times since then. "What are you doing?" he asked when Kurt led him towards the entrance. "Kurt you can't just go in Kurt it's closed."

"Blaine do you trust me?" Kurt asked leading him up the stairs of the Gershwin Theatre and entering the auditorium, unlocking the doors with the key he had got from his friend Derek the security guy.

"Kurt we can't be here" Blaine hissed as the two boys climbed onto the stage.

"Blaine," Kurt paused as the spotlights came to life. "I have a question that I have been meaning to ask you for quite some time now" he said going down on one knee and pulling a turquoise blue box out of his pocket.

Blaine gasped. Kurt. Hummel. Was. Proposing. To. Him. On. Stage. At. The. Gershwin. Theatre.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, I met you 9 years ago when my life was in a pretty dark place. You gave me hope and most importantly the courage to go on. Ever since you turned around on the staircase at Dalton you have been the light of my life and as you went from being my best friend to my boyfriend you have taught me so much. I have become a better person because of you. The last 8 years have been the best years of my life, even when I was here in New York for a year without you, my life was so much better than it ever had been without you. Blaine you saved me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Blaine Everett Anderson I stand here today asking you, Will you marry me?

Tears were freely running down Blaine's face. There was so much that he wanted to say to Kurt. He wanted to tell him that _he_ had been the one that saved him and that _he_ was the light of his life but Blaine didn't think that he would be able to something like that, not in the emotional state that he was in. Instead Blaine went for the only feasible option he had "YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" he screamed throwing himself at Kurt.

The two men knelt on the stage with happy tears streaming down their faces for a few moments before Kurt remembered that Blaine still wasn't wearing the ring.

"Blaine, darling will let go of me for a second?"

"No" Blaine growled "You're mine forever and ever. We are getting married.

Kurt giggled "Yes we are" he smiled "but it's not official until you put the ring on"

Blaine nearly burst into tears (again) as Kurt slipped the precious jewel onto his left ring finger. "Kurt it's beautiful "I'm never taking it off."

Kurt was slightly concerned that his face may split if he smiled any wider. "I'm glad you like it B I love you so much my darling fiancé"

Blaine beamed "I like being your fiancé"

"Good because it's real B, you are mine"

"I'm yours and you are mine"

"Forever"

"I'm never saying goodbye to you" Blaine winked

"Hey that's my line" Kurt chuckled and playfully swatted his fiancé's arm

"You're amazing"

"I know!" Kurt grinned cheekily "Shall we go home and I can show you just how amazing I am?

"I love you so much Kurt future Hummel-Anderson

"I love you too Blaine future Hummel-Anderson


End file.
